Kenith Zaraki
by N Harmonic
Summary: Kenpachi has an ex-wife who has just died, suddenly, he has a son. t for language


**Kenith Zaraki**

**Summary; Kenpachi had an ex-lover that has just died; now he suddenly has a son.**

Kenpachi stared at the boy, about eleven, who was level with him since he was sitting, before standing up. The kid was his twin save that his eyes that were green instead of black. The look-alike was indifferent to the man's height though he did give Yachiru a weird look.

"Ohayo pa,"the kid said softly so no one would hear.

Kenpachi smirked. "Hey chibi," he replied.

The boy growled. "I ain't no chibi! My name is Kenith Hashigami!" he barked.

Kenpachi frowned and flicked Kenith's forehead. Shocked, Kenith stepped back and rubbed his forehead.

"What was that for?!" he shouted.

"Don't use that tone with me," Kenpachi warned.

Kenith flinched and looked down. Kenpachi sighed softly to himself.

"What are you doing here Kenny?" he asked gently.

Kenith's fist clenched. "Mum… Mum is sick," he muttered. "She wants to talk to you before…"

Kenpachi's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Kenith," he said seriously.

Kenith looked away. "Make it up to me by seeing her," he said tensely.

Kenpachi nodded. "Lead the way."

Running at top speeds through the districts was Kenith followed by Kenpachi with Yachiru and the 3rd and 4th seats, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Kenith was keeping his distance but still leading them, giving his followers a chance to speak.

"So who is this kid any way taicho?" Ikkaku asked; Yumichika looked over curiously.

Kenpachi glanced at them while Yachiru beamed. "That's my aniki!" she beamed.

Kenith scoffed but remained silent while the other two reacted differently. Ikkaku faltered in step and would have fallen had Yumichika not grabbed him.

"Your son?!"Ikkaku shouted in shock.

"Yeah,"Kenpachi called blankly. "Before I met Yachiru I had settled down with a friend, if only for some normalcy. We didn't last but I used to visit a bunch, then Yachiru came and my responsibilities were split."

Kenith spoke up. "We're here," he called.

The five stopped in the sixty-fourth district in front of a wooden shack that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Kenpachi walked towards the door while putting Yachiru down.

"Stay here,"Kenith growled, not looking at the three, and then walked in after his father.

Kenpachi was silent as he walked through the hut when was humid from what he knew was illness. The only sound was raspy breathing. Kenith opened the door flap and Kenpachi walked in. Kenpachi stared sadly.

Sick in a futon was a pale woman with black hair and ruby eyes. Her once thick locks were now thin and greasy, and her bright eyes were now dull. Despite her clear suffering, she still smiled as she kissed her son hello.

Kenpachi gave his cocky grin. "Tsuma*," he greeted. (*wife)

She smiled back. "Danna," she replied. (*husband)

Kenpachi chuckled. "I go by Kenpachi these days," he said.

Kenpachi acted like nothing changed, that she was okay. If he didn't, who knows what could have happened.

Wife smiled."Kyoka," she said, and then looked at her son. "Go outside Chibi, I wish to speak to your father."

"But mum-."

"Outside Kenith," Kyoka said sternly.

Kenith flinched and looked down before he bowed. "Yes haha-ue*," he said softly before leaving. (*honorable mother)

Kenpachi watched sadly as the boy left. "You're pushing him away," he said softly.

Kyoka sighed."He has to grow up sometime," she replied. "I won't be around forever."

Kyoka broke into a coughing fit and Kenpachi was instantly kneeling by her side, holding her free hand. Kenpachi gently gave her water when she stopped. Kenpachi was so worried; he'd never been this worried before, not even for Yachiru.

"Oh Tsuma," he murmured. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could have gotten you help."

Kyoka smiled wistfully. "When have I ever needed help?" he questioned.

Kenpachi snorted. "If I remember right, had you not screamed so loud that night; we wouldn't have met and you'd be dead," he groused.

"It was a battle cry," Kyoka argued indignantly.

They shared a look before both laughed. Just like old time sake. Moments later, they sobered, whenever they met outside of their son, it was serious.

"Why have you called me here Tsuma?" Kenpachi asked.

Kyoka stoked his cheek. "I'm dying Danna," Kenpachi tensed, "I want a warrior's death but I'd never ask you to do such a thing, especially with our son outside the door."

Kenpachi softened. "What do you wish?" he asked her final wish.

"Take our son," she whispered. "Take him and raise him in my steed."

Kenpachi knew she'd ask. "I'm not a good father," Kenpachi said.

Kyoka chuckled. "Yeah right; Yachiru is a fine young girl," she said.

Kenpachi looked away for a moment. "You've never seen her on sugar," he muttered to himself.

Kyoka laughed."She's simply having her fun before the world gets to her," she said then calmed down. "I know you are teaching her to become a captain one day; please, do the same for Kenny. He's strong. He can become something."

Kenpachi smiled fondly. "You don't have to tell me twice," he replied.

Kyoka met his eyes. "So I have your word?" she asked.

"Of course,"Kenpachi said in determination.

Kyoka smiled."I love you," she said one last time.

Kenpachi smiled too; his eyes stinging slightly. "I love you too," he replied.

Kyoka took her last breath before she was gone. Kenpachi put her hand on her chest before he stood up; Kenpachi stared at her body for a moment before he left. Everyone was waiting outside; Kenith stood up quickly, looking at him almost desperately.

"I'm sorry Kenith," Kenpachi said softly.

Kenith's eyes widened before he ran into the hut. Yumichika and Ikkaku expected to hear something, crying, screaming, anything but Yachiru and Kenpachi knew better. There was no sound. Minutes later; they heard something.

"Burn, Ryuuzaki!"(rugged dragon)

Everyone was shocked as the hut suddenly blew up in a blaze of purple fire. They jumped back from the intense heat. Seconds later, Kenith walked out; the flames licking his clothes and ankles. They watched as he sheathed his zanpakuto; it returning from a fiery state.

"Burial fit for a king," Kenith muttered at Kenpachi's questioning and slightly angry look.

"You're with me now," Kenpachi said, glancing at his emotionless son.

Kenith grunted in reply. Kenpachi was only slightly surprised that the boy didn't fight back like he expected, but not to surprised. The kid was probably exhausted.

"Let's go!" Kenpachi barked; Yachiru jumping onto his shoulder.

Out of instinct, Kenpachi crouched for Kenith to take his other shoulder but the eleven year sneered. Kenith knocked shoulders with Kenpachi angrily as he walked by the man. Ikkaku and Yumichika scowled at the rudeness while Yachiru and Kenpachi remained silent; they understood.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Everyone in the captain's meeting was greatly shocked, if in secret, by the boy standing next to Kenpachi. Kenpachi spoke with the Captain-General to allow the boy to stay with him until he could go to the academy and become a Shinigami. Despite the fact most of his attention was on the old man; Kenpachi glared and flared his reiastu at anyone who so much as breathed wrong near the boy; showing how truly protective he was of his blood.

The entire time, the boy remained silent; showing no emotion as his future was discussed in front of him. He didn't even react as Yachiru hanged on his back; talking loudly in the boy's ear. From the back, Ikkaku and Yumichika were beginning to really see how hurt the boy was.

"If we are in agreement," Yamamoto began, "Kenith Hashigami-Zaraki will be allowed to live in the Eleventh District with his father until he is of age to go the academy. Dismissed."

Everyone voiced their consent before they began to leave; carefully watching the father and son. Kenpachi had put his hand on Kenith's shoulder and squeezed; giving the boy a gentle smile. Kenith returned the smile with a glare; making everyone feel mixed emotions, from anger, to sadness, to wonder, and many other things. They were all partly amazed when all Kenpachi did was brush it off instead of reacting badly like they thought.

"Let's go Chibi," he said; turning around.

Kenith snorted; following. "Get off gaki," Kenith said; shoving Yachiru off him. Yachiru just laughed it off and jumped onto Kenpachi.

Ikkaku and Yumichika followed after the three towards their district.

**~?~?~?~?~**

Introductions were over; it was just the five now. Kenpachi was sitting on the porch of the dojo with Yachiru; watching as Ikkaku and Yumichika spared. Kenith was off in the corner by himself; practicing his kata. Still scowling.

Kenpachi glanced at the position of the sun before he stood. "Kenith! Let's go for dinner," he called.

"Fuck you,"Kenith grumbled; ignoring him.

Ikkaku and Yumichika started at the blasphemy while Kenpachi started from surprise.

"Kenith Hashigami, watch your language!" he barked.

Kenith turned on him. "This is your fault!" he exploded. "If you hadn't left she'd be fine! She'd be alive!"

Kenpachi fired back. "I didn't do shit!" he roared. "If she, or you!, had told me she was sick I would of brought her here!"

Kenith froze, his eyes widening before he hardened; he put his sword in front of him. "Burn Ryuzaki!" he ordered.

Ryuzaki transformed into a blade made entirely of purple and green flames. Kenith didn't hesitate as he ran at his father; his intentions clear.

Yachiru jumped away from Kenpachi while Ikkaku and Yumichika instantly jumped to help him.

"Zaraki-taicho!"Ikkaku shouted.

Kenpachi remained silent and where he was. Just as Kenith was about to strike him; Kenpachi reacted.

Ryuzaki met the ground and Kenith was too shocked to react as he was suddenly firmly held in Kenpachi's arms. Kenith couldn't find it in himself to move from the warm embrace. Kenpachi held his son tightly; silently conveying a message.

"I know I'm not your mother," Kenpachi said quietly. "And that I'm not the best father."

Kenith slowly fell limp in the large arms. Kenpachi continued.

"I just want you to know that I'll always be here," he said quietly, "You're my son and I'll take care you."

"I'll love you, and hold you, and teach you everything I know," Kenpachi said. "You'll never be alone."

Finally Kenith's scowl broke and he was sobbing, loudly, into Kenpachi's chest. Ikkaku and Yumichika were shocked by the show of such raw emotion while Yachiru was unsurprised. If there was something Yachiru knew, it was Kenpachi and his emotions; Kenith wasn't much different.

Kenpachi was silent, rubbing his son's back as he cried; hugging his father tighter.

"I'm here," he said quietly.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That was a bad ending but I love the idea of this so much I couldn't just let it sit in my hard drive and loose thunder. Sorry bout that but I hope you liked it~!**


End file.
